Amour en temps de guerre
by Priscilla dit l'ange de la mor
Summary: Un amour est-il possible entre quatre ennemis surtout que la guerre se profile avec l'ombre d'Aizen planant au-dessus d'eux c'est la question que se pose nos deux héros Ichigo et Angel. Attention Lemon dans les prochains chapitres. Yaoi UlquiIchi et Grimm X OC
1. Présentation

**Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing:Ulquiorra X Ichigo/ Grimmjow X OC**

 **Je tenais à remercier mes Betas Nastuki-kuun, Chizu Aki et Lilisu sans qui je n'aurai pu m'améliorer merci à vous trois les filles je vous adore =)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 1: Présentation**

Il faisait déjà nuit quand il vint à la rescousse de la petite fille. Elle devait avoir environ dix ans. Cela faisait deux jours que la pauvre âme errait dans les rues. Elle s'était fait écraser par un chauffard qui s'enfuie lâchement comme on pouvait le supposer. Elle crut mourir une deuxième fois pendant quelques instants, quand elle aperçus cet horrible monstre arriver droit sur elle en criant.  
Mais heureusement pour elle, IL arriva à temps. Tranchant le monstre en deux parties. Elle le regarda surprise. Cet étranger était vraiment bizarre. De taille moyenne, possédant des cheveux courts de couleur orange ! Habillé d'un kimono noir et tenant dans la main droite un katana ressemblant plus à un couteau de cuisine géant qu'a un sabre traditionnel.  
Cet homme n'était autre qu'un Shinigami. L'enfant avait eu de la chance, elle allait pouvoir rejoindre le monde des âmes appelée par les Shinigamis la Soul Society. Les Shinigamis étant des Dieux de la mort ont pour mission de purifier et d'envoyer les âmes errantes à la Soul Society. Évitant ainsi de se faire dévorer par les hollows, ou de se transformer en hollow. Ces monstres ne sont que des âmes transformés par leur tristesse, peine, haine ou tout simplement mangés par ceux-là. C'est pour cela qu'Ichigo, ainsi que les autres Shinigamis, veillaient sur Terre et plus précisément sur Karakura.  
Le jeune Shinigamis roux se nommant Ichigo n'est qu'un lycéen âgé de quinze ans, né dans la ville de Karakura au Japon, il a le grade de Shinigami remplaçant, faisant partie du monde des humains.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas petite, je vais t'aider à rejoindre ta famille. Lui dit-il.  
Il retourna son katana et le plaça sur le front de l'enfant. Aussitôt, une lumière blanche apparut et l'enfant laissa place à un magnifique papillon noir, qui s'envola.  
-Ah te voilà ! S'exclama une jeune fille derrière lui.  
Cette jeune fille se nomme Angel, et il se trouve qu'elle est l'amie d'enfance du roux et une Shinigami remplaçante en prime.  
Elle l'a épauler à chaque moment de sa vie. Elle a le rôle de meilleure amie et de sœur aussi. Elle seul réussit l'exploit de l'aider après le décès de sa mère Masaki. Malheureusement étant déjà passé par là elle ne comprenait que trop bien ses sentiments. Sa mère, et aussi la meilleure amie de Masaki, décéda quelques années avant celle-ci.  
Les jeunes femmes, s'étaient connues sur les bancs de l'université, mariées dans la même ville, et ont eu leur premiers enfant la même année, à quelques mois près. Malheureusement, elles moururent de la même manière tragique

Angel ressemblais beaucoup à sa mère possédant les mêmes cheveux noir et la même longueur de cheveux qui lui arrivait en bas des reins, ses yeux d'un gris presque translucide vous transperçait l'âme, son nez fin et petit plus que mignon selon les dire d'Isshin Kurosaki le père d'Ichigo, ses lèvres pulpeuse mais pas trop était un appel aux baisers, son visage fin et délicat, une poitrine n'ayant rien à envié à celle de Mastumoto même si elle est un peu moins volumineuse, des bras en apparence frêles mais musclés ce qu'il faut, une taille fine, des abdos en béton armé, des jambes longues, fines, et quelques peu musclés rendant ses coups de pieds dévastateurs, un corps tout entier appelant à la luxure. Par contre son caractère est en total contradiction avec son corps c'est-à-dire qu'elle possède un caractère bien à elle. Elle est toujours franche et dit ce qu'elle pense mais elle sait faire preuve de tact malgré tout, elle sait écouter et conseiller quand quelqu'un à des problèmes, elle est très vive d'esprit, jovial et gentille mais il ne faut pas la gonfler car comme Ichigo c'est une bagarreuse quand il le faut, et, disons qu'elle est très douée ayant un grand-père aisé elle a eu des cours de Kendo, de karaté, de taekwondo et de maitrise de katana. Donc quand elle se lance dans une rixe (et c'est souvent quand on sait qu'elle est amie avec Ichi et avec sa couleur de cheveux autant dire qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans de nombreuses bagarre pour soutenir notre petit Poil de Carotte)on peut vraiment dire: TOUS AUX ABRIS!

Malgré tout elle est gentille et à l'écoute des autres. Elle est également très apprécier au Gotei 13 surtout par quelques Capitaines tels que: Kyoraku Shunshui (on pourrait sans douter avec le corps qu'elle se trimballe non non je suis pas jalouse de mon perso voyons qu'allez - vous chercher là!), Kenpachi Zaraki (dois-je vraiment dire pourquoi?), Byakuya Kuchiki (même si il ne l'avouera jamais),et par le Capitaine- Commandant en personne appelé très affectueusement Papy flamme par Angel.

Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici Angel? Demanda Ichigo,

Ben j'ai sentis un hollow dans cette zone de la ville et je suis venue mais on dirais que je suis arrivée trop tard.

Bah il doit y en avoir d'autres. On fait notre chasse ensemble?

Ok mais bon je voudrais pas te mettre la pression en tuant plus de hollow que toi Ichi.

QUOI! Répètes ce que t'as dit! Tu vas voir ce sera moi qui en tuerait le plus!

Ah bon et pourquoi? Demanda la ténébreuse ses yeux commençant doucement à lancer des éclairs.

Bah c'est simple c'est parce que t'es plus vieille que moi donc tu seras un peu plus lente héhéhéhé

QUOI! C'EST PAS PARCE QUE J'AI SIX MOIS DE PLUS QUE TOI QUE JE SERAIT PLUS LENTE QUE TOI BAKA!

Et c'est comme ça que débute souvent leurs chasses au hollows.

 **Voilà fin de ce premiers chapitre j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous avez apprécier ce premier chapitre.**

 **Review please ? Ou pas de suite ! Hihihihi**


	2. Rencontre avec l'ennemi

**Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing:Ulquiorra X Ichigo/ Grimmjow X OC**

 **Je tenais à remercier mes Betas Nastuki-kuun, Chizu Aki et Lilisu sans qui je n'aurai pu m'améliorer merci à vous trois les filles je vous adore =)**

 **Attention lèger Spoil : je modifie la première rencontre en remplaçant Yammy par mon petit Grimmy.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **PS : désolée pour l'attente j'ai été très malade du coup j'ai pris plus de temps pour écrire ce deuxième chapitre et le pire de tout c'est d'avoir mot un temps infini pour retrouver mes codes de connexion mais grâce à Lilisu j'ai pu me reconnecter . Encore désolée.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec le Cuarta et le Sexta Espada**

Cette journée s'annonçait radieuse pour Angel et Ichigo. Un magnifique ciel bleu sans nuage, une petite brise rafraîchissante, des oiseaux qui chantent, un MAGNIFIQUE cours de sport en plein air et soudain deux immenses pression spirituelles.

J'avais pas dit que c'était une journée radieuse pour nos deux héros. Non en fait je blaguais, leurs journée va tournée au cauchemar et ce n'est que le début. (non je ne suis pas sadique du tout)

En ce merveilleux lundi après-midi nos deux shinigamis remplaçant se trouvent en cours de sport et comme cité plus haut le cours se déroule en plein air. Dans un parc de Karakura pour être plus précise. Divisés en plusieurs groupes pour cette course nos deux héros se trouve assez éloignés de l'épicentre des deux pressions spirituelles qu'ils ont ressenties un peu plus tôt. Inventant une excuse auprès de leurs groupes respectifs, ils se rejoignirent pour pouvoir déposer leurs corps près l'un de l'autre le temps de combattre les trucs à l'immense pression spirituelle.

Pendant ce temps les ''trucs'' sortaient du cratère qu'avait former l'impact de leurs arrivée. Le premier à sortir et à être visible fut un jeune homme d'apparence chétive et petit aux yeux vert comme l'émeraude et cheveux noir comme l'ébène. Une petite particularité le différenciait du genre humain. L'espèce de casque en os sur toute la partie gauche de sa tête. Voici donc Ulquiorra Schiffer Cuarta Espada de son état.

Passons au second arrivant voulez-vous ? Oui celui qu'on arrive enfin à voir, celui qui s'est fait désirer. Donc celui-ci a plusieurs signes distinctif le premier ses cheveux couleurs bleu ciel ou schtroumpf c'est selon votre goût, des yeux tout aussi bleu que ses cheveux qui vous transperçait, un corps de dieu grec et enfin sur son visage du côté droit trône une mâchoire faite d'os comme le casque d'Ulquiorra. Et voilà donc Grimmjow Jaggerjack Sexta Espada.

Les deux Espadas ont été envoyés par notre chère mégalomane préféré alias Aizen-sama.

Leurs mission était simple étudier et kidnapper si il le faut nos deux shinigamis remplaçant si leurs compétences se révèlent utile pour le roi du Hueco Mundo.

Maintenant que les présentations sont faites concentrons-nous sur la sortie de nos deux Espadas. Suite à leurs sorties du cratères les deux épées se retrouvèrent face à Inoue Orihime et Sado Yasutora appeler plus communément Chad prêt à se battre pour protéger leurs camarades de classe évanouis par la trop grande quantité d'énergie spirituelles déployé par nos deux ennemis.

Chad arma son bras gauche de son pouvoirs, commença à emmagasiner de l'énergie spirituelle pour lancer son attaque sur notre schtroumpf préféré, seulement le sexta réagis rapidement et envoya le lycéen voler plusieurs mètres plus loin se fracassant sur un arbre le plongeant dans l'inconscience et le blessant grièvement au bras.

Inoue se précipita vers le géant avec son bouclier des deux cieux pour le guérir au plus vite. Cependant le sexta n'apprécient pas d'avoir été attaquer à peine sorti du cratère décida de tuer l'avorton ayant tenté de l'attaquer avec une attaque des plus minable selon son point de vue.

Mais notre sexta ne put achever son action, son sabre rencontra le zanpakuto d'Angel Nadeshiko, dans un bruit fracassant de lame, devant le corps tremblant de la douce Orihime.

Alors comme ça on essaye de tuer plus faible que soit s'exclama le petit « ange » brun.

Et alors tu défends la cause des faibles shinigami rétorqua le schtroumpf .

Pourquoi ça te pousser une quatrième jambe le schtroumpf répondit du tac au tac Angel.

Notre cher schtroumpf éclata de son rire psychotique tant adoré et répliqua aussi sec :

J't'aime bien shinigami ! Tu répliques bien verbalement mais qu'en est-il du combat ?!

Et avec cela notre bleuté attaqua Angel de front sabre à la main. Celle-ci put parer in extremis le coup d'une violence inouï la faisant reculer de quelques pas se rapprochant un peu plus d'Orihime et de Chad.

Eh le schtroumpf ! Déjà tu ne t'es présenté et en plus ça ne te dirais pas qu'on s'éloigne un peu plus loin que je puisse me donner à fond et éclater ta gueule de beau gosse en même temps ?

Le bleuté ria puis répliqua : moi j'chuis le sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack ! Ouais t'as raison faudrait pas que tes petits protéger te vois perdre face à moi !

Nos combattants s'éloignèrent d'un shunpo pour notre shinigami remplaçante et d'un sonido pour notre Espada.

Pendant ce temps Ichigo apparus devant le Cuarta Espada qui fixait le vide devant lui de manière impassible et surtout sans aucune émotion dans le regard et sur son visage ce qui étonna grandement notre shinigami roux comme pouvait en attester son air étonner peint sur son visage.

Kurosaki Ichigo s'exprima le fantôme dépressif aux yeux vert.

Comment-tu connais mon nom ? Et puis qui es-tu d'abord ? Demanda l'orangée assez agressivement.

Je te connais car Aizen-sama nous a parlé de toi et de Angel Sakura la seconde shinigami remplaçante qui combat contre Grimmjow Jaggerjack le sexta Espada et je suis le Cuarta Espada Ulquiorra Schiffer. Nous sommes là pour évaluer votre niveau de dangerosité pour Aizen-sama et s'il le faut soit vous éliminer soit vous emmener aux Hueco Mundo avec nous.

Ce long monologue cloua le roux sur place, lui qui pensait que ce bel homme était dans le même genre que Byakuya Kuchiki , parlant peu , ayant une attitude austère voire hautaine mais pour l'instant il avait l'air d'être son opposé enfin du point de vue de la parole il parlait beaucoup plus. Ah oui Ichigo est homosexuels, il le savait depuis quelques temps , depuis le jour où il a surpris Byakuya nu dans son on s'en et qu'une certaine partis de son anatomie avais réagis plutôt positivement à cette fabuleuse vision, jusqu'à ce que Byakuya ne se rende compte de sa présence et ne lance un byakurai contre lui. Depuis Ichigo avais pris conscience de son attirance pour le sexe masculin, et le petit Espada devant était tout à fait son genre. Mais ce que lui avait dit le noiraud le tracassait et tournois en boucle dans sa tête, il devait absolument en parler à Angel et ce le plus vite possible.

Comme si le Cuarta avait lu dans ses pensées il se mit en position de déclara : Ne pense pas pouvoir rejoindre ton amie tu combattra contre moi Kurosaki Ichigo.

Voilà le chapitre 2 est enfin fini et sorti désolée du retard mais les problèmes ce sont accumulés et je l'avoue je n'ai plus penser à ma fiction. Le chapitre 3 est déjà en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous me le ferez savoir.

Ja ne ! :D


	3. Extermination ou enlèvement ou QUOI?

**Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing:Ulquiorra X Ichigo/ Grimmjow X OC**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews je suis très contente que ma fiction cous plaise à autant de monde.**

 **Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour publier ce chapitre mais j'ai ENFIN trouvée du travail Youpiii du coup j'avoue que j'ai un peu oubliée ma fiction mais à ma décharge y a fallu faire plein de papiers surtout avec Pôle Emploi pour ma période de formation qui se déroulera du 7 au 31 mars. Du coup je pourrais écrire encore plus étant soulager de pouvoir travaillée.**

 **Voili voilou bon je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre .**

Chapitre 3 : Extermination ou enlèvement ou… QUOI ?!

Suite à la déclaration de notre cher dépressif adoré, Ichigo eu tout juste le temps de se mettre en garde pour parer le coup du Cuarta d'une puissance impressionnante, compte tenu du gabarit de son adversaire, le faisant reculer de quelques mètres quand même. Surpris tel était le sentiments d'Ichigo en cet instant, comment Ulquiorra qui pourtant à l'air si chétif, peut avoir une force phénoménal, et, encore il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas déployer toute sa force pour ce coup. Notre rouquin raffermis sa prise sur la garde de Zangestu , il valait mieux se méfier de l'espada.

Du côté d'Angel et de Grimmjow le combat fait rage entre nos deux protagonistes, ainsi que les noms d'oiseau dit avec teeeeeeellllleeeement d'Amour et de gentillesse (hum hum ).

Putain de schtroumpf à deux balles je vais te zigouiller comment as-tu oser me trancher une mèche de mes précieux cheveux ! Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse connard ! Tu sais combien d'années il m'a fallu pour qu'ils atteignent cette longueur enfoiré ! Hurla avec toute sa grâce notre petite tête brune.

Et alors qu'est-ce que je m'en fous Shinigami et je te rappelle que j'essayais de te trancher le coup alors sois heureuse que ce soit une de tes petites mèches qui prennent et que ce soit pas ta vie que j'ai tranchée répliqua avec une finesse sans nom le mec aux allures de punk échapper de l'asile du coin.

Et le bleuté parti dans son fameux rire psychotique. Ce qui énerva ''légèrement'' plus notre chère petite « ange » mais légèrement, non, ok, pas légèrement, de « en colère » Angel passa a « furieuse » et hurla a plein poumon :

ENCULÉ MES CHEVEUX SONT MA FIERTÉ ET TU OSES ME DIRE ÇA ! JE PRÉFÈRE ENCORE MOURIR QUE DE ME COUPER LES CHEVEUX ET TOI TU EN RIS ! ÇA SUFFIT ! Y EN A MARRE ! JE VAIS TE MONTRER CE QU'IL EN COUTE DE RENDRE FURIEUSE ! TU VAS GOÛTER À MON SHIKAI ! GRIFFE NADESHIKO !

Une petite description du shikai d'Angel ou pas ? J'sais pas si je vous la fait ou pas. Bon je vais vous la faire mais n'oubliez pas de remercier ma mère, qui, menace de ne pas me nourrir si je ne vous fais pas cette description, les mamas sicilienne peuvent être comme ça aussi hihihihihihi.

Donc le Zanpakuto d'Angel en mode shikai il ressemble à quoi ? Il ressemble à ça… ok j'arrête de vous charrier mes chouchous à la crème lol. Donc, imaginez la fille qui se bat contre Wolverine ,dans le second volume de X-Men, avec ces ongles qui s'allongent pour se transformer en griffe, vous visualiser maintenant ? Bien il y a ça , mais, en plus elles sont rétractiles comme celles des chats, on peut les régler à la longueur voulu, et, enfin sur le dessus l'ossature de la main a été reproduite finissant en faisant le tour du poignet. Voilà z'êtes contents maintenant que vous savez à quoi ressemble le shikai de l'obsédée de ces cheveux Garnier non parce que L'Oréal c'est pris par Aizen hihihihihi. Bon on va voir la réaction du mec aux cheveux couleur ciel d'été.

Grimmjow s'arrêta net dans son rire psychotique, pour observer son adversaire, car après tout c'est leurs but premier, à Ulquiorra et lui, de voir si les deux shinigamis remplaçants, sont une menace pour le ''Roi'' du Hueco Mundo, et ainsi les éliminer par tous les moyens, ou si ils pourraient servir le mégalomane qui se pense Roi, kidnapper les deux gamins, et les ramener dans le monde de la lune sans fin et de la désolation pour les hollows.

La tornade de poussière entourant auparavant Angel retomba découvrant ainsi le Shikai de la jeune fille aux yeux de la panthère.

Le combat peut réellement commencer Sexta Espada prononça d'une manière froide et sérieuse la brunette accompagnant son regard mortelle.

Pendant ce temps entre le roux et le noiraud les choses avait évolué, pas comme l'aurait fantasmé le roux au cours d'une nuit, m'enfin elles avaient évoluées. Les deux adversaires avaient pu échanger quelques coups pour pouvoir jauger à peu près la force de l'autre, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait échanger de coup charger de pression spirituelle.

Ainsi Ichigo avait pu remarquer, que le Cuarta retenait de moins en moins ses coups contre lui, n'hésitant non plus d'user du sonido tout comme lui n'hésitant à user du shunpo pour porter des coups de toute part. Quelques blessures légères recouvrait les deux combattant, même si le rouquin remportait haut la main le concours du nombre le plus important de petites plaies. Déchirant légèrement son haut, laissant apparaître un bout de ses abdos délicieux et de ses pectoraux. Enfin il pensait à ça vu l'attardement du regard du noiraud sur cette zone en particulier. Les deux être spirituels était tellement concentrer l'un sur l'autre ,qu'ils sursautèrent légèrement en entendant Angel hurler, telle une furie ,sur le bleuté qui c'était arrêter de rire en entendant la jeune shinigami appeler son shikai, s'entourant d'une pression spirituelle assez conséquente, montrant ainsi, sa fureur aux trois autres combattants. Et montrant aussi un potentiel énorme à Ulquiorra, analysant la scène, voyant qu'Ichigo ne lui accordait plus aucune attention, préférant regarder si tout allais bien pour son amie, et priant aussi pour une mort rapide que n'aurait pas le Sexta , il le savait, connaissant parfaitement Angel quand il s'agissait du ''meurtre'' de ses cheveux.

Le noiraud avait pu analyser de ce fait le potentiels des deux shinigamis et pris une décision. Décision partager (c'est un miracle) par les sexta au vu du regard que celui-ci lui lança. Il n'y avait plus qu'à exécuter le plan pour cette décision réfléchis avant leurs arrivés dans le monde des humains.

Et leurs décision prisent est…

 **Voili voilou pour le Chapitre 3 de ma fiction :D j'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant et que vous serez toujours aussi patients avec moi. Je voulais remercier ma Lilisu qui m'a énormément booster ainsi que ma mère qui m'a harcelée tous les jours pour savoir si j'avais un peu écris dans la journée hihihihihi c'est pour ça que je l'aime mais chuuut on le diras à personne. Le chapitre 4 est en cours d'écriture j'en suis à 25% donc ''normalement'' il devrait vous arriver assez vite. Gros bisous à vous tous !**

 **Ja ne Mina !**


	4. Décision et action

**Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing:Ulquiorra X Ichigo/ Grimmjow X OC**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews je suis très contente que ma fiction plaise à autant de monde.**

 **Hello tout le monde ! Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai eu ma formation pour le boulot qui m'a pris énormément de temps et l'arrivée sur le site de ma ville a été plutôt mouvementée à tel point que j'ai quitté mon travail, puis j'ai appris que ma minette avait un cancer des mamelles non signale donc j'ai pris un sérieux coup au moral.**

 **Je remercie Lilisu et Angelyoru pour vos fabuleuse review.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture Mina-san !**

Chapitre 4 : Décision et action

Précédemment dans Un Amour en Temps de guerre (dernière phrase du précédent chapitre) :

 _Et leurs décision est…_

Les deux Espadas n'eurent qu'à se consulter du regard pour savoir qu'elle était la meilleure décision à prendre vis-à-vis des deux jeunes Shinigamis Daïko (remplaçants). Pour eux il était évident que ces deux-là seraient utile au « Roi » du Hueco Mundo. Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre en marche le plan concocté pendant leurs traverser du Garganta les menant au monde des humains. Il fallait à tout prix kidnapper les deux gamins et les ramener à Las Noches, le palais royal d'Aizen. Mais ils semblaient avoir oubliés qu'ils avaient deux adversaires, deux combattants, n'ayant pas dévoilés toutes leurs puissance face à eux. Comme Ichigo le démontra en envoyant un Gestuga Tensho en plein sur Ulquiorra, qui l'esquiva de justesse emportant le bout de son manteau voletant dans l'air à son mouvement d'esquive.

La quantité de pression spirituelle contenu dans le Gestuga Tensho du rouquin surpris grandement le noiraud qui ouvrit les yeux de quelques millimètres de plus (Wahou c'est un miracle ! Hum hum ok je sors). Mais la quatrième épée repris bien vite son sang-froid face à la situation, il fallait à tout prix mettre le plan en œuvre tout de suite avant que des renforts n'apparaissent et ne viennent gâcher leurs chances de kidnapping. D'un regard de commun accord le Sexta et le Cuarta foncèrent à vive allure sur leurs futurs prisonniers, et n'hésitèrent pas à leurs données des coups plus violent et rapides les uns que les autres, empêchant ainsi à leurs ''proies'' de pouvoir riposter ou même de se défendre face à leurs attaques d'une puissance inouïe.

Tout d'un coup, Grimmjow, d' un coup de pied dévastateur, envoya valdinguer Angel dans un arbre quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin l'assommant à moitié. Le bleuté éclata de son rire de psychopathe si Grimmjowesque et balança pendant qu'il restait un petit peu de conscience éveillée chez Angel :

Ben alors Shinigamis pas capable de résister à un petit coup de pied ! Je croyais que tu allais me tuer pour tes minables cheveux ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. T'inquiète pas je te traiterais mieux à Las Noches ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

En voyant Angel se fracasser contre l'arbre Ichigo fut choquer et effrayer des paroles du schtroumpf de service. Il se tourne de nouveau vers Ulquiorra qui c'était de tourner et fixait d'un œil noir le Sexta qui avait révélé leurs intentions à leurs égards. Le roux demanda alors au noiraud :

Pourquoi vouloir nous enlever ? Aizen sait très bien qu'on ne le rejoindra jamais ! Qu'est-ce que Las Noches ? Et pourquoi nous ?

Le Cuarta se tourna complétement vers le roux et lui répondit :

Aizen-sama voulais que nous vous évaluions pour savoir si vous lui seriez utiles ou si il fallait vous éliminer en cas de danger. Et Las Noches est le palais de Aizen-sama. Parce que vous avez des capacités spéciales selon maître Aizen.

Puis d'une rapidité effarante Ulquiorra assomma proprement Ichigo. Les deux Espadas se rapprochèrent des deux Shinigamis inconscient et les jetèrent comme des sacs à patates sur leurs épaules puis firent demi-tours. Ulquiorra leva la main en face de lui, l'air devant lui se déchira et un grand espace noir s'ouvrit sur le vide.

Les deux Espadas et leurs prisonniers s'engouffrèrent dans le Garganta sous les yeux impuissants d'Inoue et de Chad éveillé depuis peu.


	5. Réveil chez le rebelle à la mèche l'Oréa

**Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing:Ulquiorra X Ichigo/ Grimmjow X OC**

 **Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews je suis très contente que ma fiction plaise à autant de monde.**

 **Je dédie ce chapitre à un de mes précieux ami Papy Seb gros bisous à toi**

 **Angelyoru voici le cinquième chapitre et comme promis le réveille est explosif hihihihihihi**

Chapitre 5 : Réveil chez le traître à la mèche L'Oréal

La traverser du garganta si fit sans encombre pour les deux Espadas et leurs sac à patate évanouis sur leurs épaules (je crois que j'aurais dû dire les deux Shinigamis non ? Bah c'est pas grave). Mais ils savaient que ce calme ne durerait pas. Quand la brune et le roux seront réveillés ce ne sera pas une tempête qui s'abattra sur eux, mais un ouragan et un tsunami conjugué qui les frappera avec force et fracas.

La sortie du garganta arriva bien trop vite à leurs goût, il allait bientôt falloir réveiller les deux monstres de leurs ''sommeil'' non consentant. Ils sortirent de l'espace vide et se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône de Las Noches. Cette salle immense et assez lumineuse contenait un escalier menant au trône d'Aizen où celui-ci se trouvait assit, sa tête maintenue par son poing. A ses côtés se tenait Tôsen Kaname et Ichimaru Gin debout attendant le rapport des deux Espadas avec impatience surtout pour notre cher renard et le ''mèche rebelle L'Oréal ''.

De chaque côté de la salle se tenait 4 personnes protéger par l'obscurité de celle-ci . Il était intelligent de supposer qu'il s'agissait du reste de l'espada, l'armée qu'Aizen avait conçu grâce au Hôgyoku. Ils observèrent avec une curiosité non feinte les deux Shinigamis déposer au sol par Grimmjow et Ulquiorra, maintenant agenouillés attendant les ordres du mégalo leurs servant de ''Roi''.

Je vois que vous avez ramenés les deux Shinigamis daïko. Vous avez donc pensez qu'il nous serait utiles pour la guerre ou au moins que cela désavantagerai la Soul Society cet hiver, constata avec justesse l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division avec un petit sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de sadique.

Oui Aizen-sama ils ont des capacités susceptibles d'être utiles à votre plan, répondit le Cuarta toujours agenouiller au sol.

Bien. Montre nous ce qui s'est passé avec ton œil, Ulquiorra. Ordonna Aizen.

Suite à cet ordre Ulquiorra se releva , porta la main à son œil gauche et le retira sans aucune hésitation. Puis il pris son œil dans la paume de sa main et le pressa jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate. Pas une goutte de sang ne l'éclaboussa ni même le sol, mais plutôt des étincelles de pression spirituelle partirent dans plusieurs directions avant de se rassembler pour former une image. Il s'agissait de l'image de leurs arrivés dans le monde humain. Les images continuèrent de défiler relatant les événements passés lors de leurs mission. Le truc spéciale avec le ''pouvoir'' d'Ulquiorra c'est qu'il n'y avait que l'image et pas le son ( malheureusement c'est pas comme au cinéma). Tout ce qu'il voit, il peut le retransmettre en ''sacrifiant'' son œil gauche qui se régénérera un peu plus tard.

Quant à Aizen il semblait satisfait de ce qu'Ulquiorra montrait à toute la salle. Les deux gamins avaient progresser comme il l'avait prévu il ne restait plus qu'à les ralliés à sa cause et ce par tous les moyens possible.

Bien sourit le traître maintenant réveillé les et en douceur surtout tout ça dit sur un ton plus que mielleux.

Suite à cet ordre à peine dissimuler les deux Espadas se dirigèrent chacun vers ''leur'' Shinigamis respectif.

Ulquiorra s'approcha doucement d'Ichigo, se pencha et il lui secoua avec douceur presqu'avec tendresse son épaule. Quand il vit les yeux du rouquin papillonner il arrêta de le secouer.

Ichigo sentit quelqu'un ou quelque chose le secouer pour le sortir de sa douce torpeur dû… dû à quoi au faite ? Ah oui ! Il s'en souvenait ! C'était le beau brun qui l'avait assommé pour l'emmener AUPRÈS D'AIZEN ! Angel aussi avait été assommée par l'autre énervé de schtroumpf donc cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient été kidnapper tous les deux et que maintenant ils étaient soit chez l'autre psychopathe d'Aizen soit qu'ils avaient été sauvés par des Shinigamis ce qui ai il faut bien l'avouer peu probable. Donc en résumé ils sont dans une belle grosse merde. Surtout qu'Angel n'allait pas se réveiller d'une humeur plutôt pacifique la connaissant. (quel mauvaise foi surtout venant de notre poil de carotte vous ne trouvez pas !)

Bon il allait falloir gérer la colère d'Angel et la sienne en passant. Bref il lui faudrait l'aide d'Ethan Sawyer parce que là c'était vraiment mission impossible de chez impossible. Bon il semble que le ''truc'' qui le secouais aie compris qu'il était réveillé donc autant se ''réveiller'' tel la Belle au bois dormant et… eh ben Angel vient de se réveiller vu le hurlement furieux qu'elle venait de pousser contre le mec au chevaux bleu et…

ENFOIRÉ DE SCHTROUMPF DE MERDE ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! JE VAIS T'ARRACHER LES ***** ET TE LES FAIRE BOUFFÉES ! MÊME PAS TU T'ES ESCUSER POUR MES CHEVEUX ET M'AVOIR ASSOMÉE ! ET PUIS JE SUIS OÙ LÀ ? MAIS TU VAS ME RÉPONDRE BAKA !

Angel venait de péter son plomb et plutôt violemment comme il l'avait penser. Bon il fallait peut-être qu'il signale lui aussi sa présence mais de manière plus subtile. (hum hum Ichigo + subtilité j'y crois pas trop et vous ?)

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu .

Des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir.

Gros bisous à tous et à toutes .

Ja ne Minna-san !


	6. Bienvenue à Las Noches Ichigo et Angel

**Disclamer: Les persos appartiennent à Tite Kubo**

 **Pairing:Ulquiorra X Ichigo/ Grimmjow X OC**

 **Je** **tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous mes fans suite à ma très longue absence mais ayant été obligée de** **faire** **euthanasier ma minette (le cancer ayant finalement eu raison d'elle), puis mon agression , mon entrée en formation et l'arrivée de mon petit chaton puis le fait qu'on me l'ai enlever je dois vous avouez que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop et que vous continuerez de lire ma fiction.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma mère pour m'avoir booster à écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

 **Chapitre 6 : Bienvenue à Las Noches Ichigo et Angel**

Comme l'avait prévu Ichigo, Angel péta son plombs en bonne et dû forme. Tous le monde dans la salle du trône étais légèrement surpris du coup d'éclat plutôt bruyant de la jolie brune. De son trône « divin » Aizen regarda la scène avec un léger sourire en coin, sa tête reposant sur son poing fermer. Alors qu'à ses côtés Gin arborait son sourire de renard mais en maxi format et que Tôsen tirait une tronche pire que d'habitude.

Quant à Grimmjow on peut dire que ses pauvres oreilles félines en prirent un sacré coup, et de ce fait une grimace entachais son beau visage prouvant sa douleur auditive. Alors qu'Ulquiorra n'affichait aucune expression faciale externe. Alors qu'intérieurement il plaignait presque et je dis bien presque le sexta qui allais sûrement devoir s'occuper de la femelle shinigami si bruyante de son point de vue. Mais bon ils sont un peu de la même espèce ces deux-là. Bruyant et psychopathe. Le sixième espada devrait sûrement pouvoir gérer cela. En principe. Lui, au moins, allait hériter du shinigami roux qui avait l'air plus calme, enfin en apparence, et si il lui posait problème il saurait le mater largement rien que par sa pression spirituelle. D'ailleurs celui-ci était réveiller, et ne semblait pas choquer par l'éclat de sa comparse, c'est presque comme si il s'y attendait. Ce qui ne devait pas être la première fois constata le Cuarta au vue de la non-réaction d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

Pour Ichigo l'heure de faire connaître sa présence ou plutôt réveille était venue. Il se releva du sol, s'épousseta et allait déclarer quelque chose quand le sexta décida lui aussi d'exploser à son tour de manière tout aussi bruyante qu'Angel.

ET ALORS !TU AVAIS QU'À MIEUX COMBATTRE SHINIGAMI ! SI TU N'ÉTAIT PAS AUSSI NULLE TU N'AURAIS PAS PERDU UNE MÈCHE DE CHEVEUX DANS UN SOI-DISANT COMBAT QUE TU AS LAMENTABLEMENT PERDUE ! DES NULLES COMME TOI J'EN TUE À LA PELLE ! ALORS ESTIME TOI HEUREUSE D'ÊTRE ENCORE EN VIE SALE SHINIGAMI ! MAIS SI TU TE PLAINS TANT QUE ÇA JE PEUX T'AIDER À REJOINDRE TA PUTAIN DE MÈCHE DE CHEVEUX ! JE N'AI QUE FAIRE DE MENACES D'UNE FAIBLE COMME TOI ! ET JE N'AI PAS À RÉPONDRE À TES QUESTIONS FAIBLARDE ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Pour Ichigo, Grimmjow venait purement et simplement de signer son arrêt de mort. Une mort lente et douloureuse au possible. Pensant intervenir pour essayer de calmer le jeu entre son amie et le schtroumpf, Ichigo s'apprêtait à parler quand il fut de nouveau interrompu par la voix doucereuse et mielleuse de Sôsuke Aizen.

Allons allons. Grimmjow, Angel un peu de tenue voyons. Ou je vais devoir sévir et je suis sûr que vous ne le souhaitez pas. Tout cela annoncer sur un ton où perçais nettement la menace sous-jacente d'une punition dur et sanglante pour les deux concernés.

Suite à cette réplique les deux protagoniste furieux, mais largement conscient des risques qu'ils pourraient encourir, se turent mais ce lancèrent des regards peu amène, se promettant milles et une mort douloureuses.

Ichigo, lui, se demandais si à moment ou à un autre il pourrais en placer une. Pendant que les ennemis se faisait subtilement engueuler/menacer par Aizen, Ichigo pu observer son environnement et constater que même si ils le voulaient, Angel et lui n'avaient aucunes chances de pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici au vu du nombres d'adversaires rassembler dans cette salle. Au cours de son inspection il croisa le regard émeraude de son séduisant (de son point de vue bien entendu) adversaire qui avait eu la bonté de l'emmener ici. Il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger un peu plus longtemps dans les beaux yeux d'Ulquiorra, qu'Aizen repris la parole après s'être assurer que les deux excités ai compris son « sermon ».

Bien. Je souhaiterais avant toute chose mes très chères Espadas vous présenter Melle Sakura Angel et Mr Kurosaki Ichigo, tout en faisant un mouvement de bras pour désigner chacun des deux shinigamis daïko. Ils seront avec nous pour une durée indéterminée au sein de Las Noches et sous la garde pour Angel de Grimmjow et d'Ulquiorra pour Ichigo. Bien entendu ils logerons avec leurs gardiens respectifs dans leurs appartements. Je compte sur vous pour les accueillir avec bonté et bienveillance. Bien sûr je ne tolèrerait pas que quelque chose leurs arrivent, sauf, si Ulquiorra ou Grimmjow on besoin de sévir contre eux, le tout accompagné d'un regard et sourire sadique. Bien. Passons à la présentation de mes Espadas.

D'un coup de chaque côtés de la salle du trône quatre personnes alignées s'avancèrent, sortant de l'obscurité protectrice d'où ils se tenaient , regardant les deux shinigamis d'un air légèrement arrogant pour certains, supérieur pour d'autres et enfin curieux et/ou fatigué pour deux des dix espadas présent.

Bien. Sur la colonne de droite en partant du fond vous avez le Décimo Espada Yammy Rialgo, le Novena Espada Aaroniero Arleri , l'Octavo Espada Szayel Apporro Grantz et la Septima Espada Zomari Le Roux. Je crois que vous connaissez assez bien le Sexta Espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Sur votre gauche vous avez la Quinta Espada Nnoitra Jiruga, le Cuarta Espada au côté d'Ichigo Ulquiorra Schiffer, la Tercera Espada Tia Hallibel, le Secunda Espada Barragan Luiserbarn et enfin le Primera Espada Coyote Stark. Voilà ma très chère Espada je crois qu'il est inutile de vous présenter Gin et Tôsen n'est-ce-pas, ceci était plus une affirmation dite sur un ton moqueuse qu'autre chose, de la provocation tout simplement.

En tout cas les deux jeunes shingamis daïko ont retenues deux choses. La première c'est qu'Aizen à une armée plus que conséquente égale à la Soul Society, et qu'il sera difficile voire impossible de se barrer d'ici. La deuxième c'est qu'ils vont devoir habités et sûrement obéir aux deux espadas qui les ont mater sans aucune difficulté.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard et pensèrent en même temps :

ON EST DANS LA MERDE.

 **Merci de continuer à me suivre ma fiction et moi-même. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et vous ai bien fait fais rire parce que je peux vous l'assurer ce n'est que le début pour Angel et Ichigo.**

 **En tout cas pauvre Ichigo il pas réussi à en placer une finalement XD**

 **Review pour une pauvre auteur comme moi XD**


End file.
